Oneshot I call Random
by ninja99k
Summary: A one shot about team 7 doing random stuff, kindda funny. I have to much free time, and i'm really bored.


**The one shot I'll call Random**

**Total random comedy for team 7 and all the ninja of Konaha! Lolz funny (Well I thought it was…)**

Tic tock. The clock in Kakashi's room went. Tic tock. He shifted in his bed. Tic tock, shift, shift. A hand reached over to the covers of the blanket and slowly pulled them down to see…Poff! "Nice try…" Kakashi whispered from behind the three of them. "AHH" They cried falling forward on to the bed. Naruto jumped up and pointed his finger at Kakashi, "I wanna see what's behind your friggen mask!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura…" Sasuke said still on the bed. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Get the hell off me!" He started pushing her off. She grinned as he pushed her off and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nope." Kakashi said turning around. Naruto saw his opportunity and jumped at Kakashi, but he only found himself in a cloud of smoke and then hitting his head on the floor. As Sasuke stood up, with Sakura close behind, a small piece of paper fluttered down in fount of him. Sasuke grabbed for it, then looked at his empty hand, "Huh?" The paper was still floating towards the floor. He reached for it again, but still missed it. "What the…" he said missing it again. And again, and again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again. It finally reached to floor. Sasuke bent down to pick it up, but missed. He was really pissed off now. He stood back up to see Sakura and Naruto trying to hold in there laughs.

"GRR! Naruto! You pick it up!" He growled. "No –laughs- way –laughs-." Sasuke grinned his teeth together and bent down to try and get it again. Rip. He bolted upright and felt the back of his shorts. No rip. Sasuke looked over at the other two to see them laughing. Naruto had a ripped piece of paper in his hand. Sasuke growled and reached for the paper. Rip. He put his hands behind his back and felt his shorts again. Still no rip. The two laughed even harder. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't –laugh- look at –laugh- me!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Sasuke looked over at Sakura; she had the ripped paper this time. He reached down again to hear rip. "Ha-ha very funny…" he said looking up. Naruto and Sakura stood silent. Sasuke blinked then felt the back of his shorts. He found a big whole going right down the middle to reveal his bright yellow boxers! Naruto and Sakura bust out laughing as Sasuke ran out the door holding his hands over the giant rip

They had finally read the note. It said; _Meet me at the training grounds in one hour –Kakashi. P.S. Naruto don't even think of sealing anything out of my fridge!_

Sasuke had gone back home and changed his shorts. Naruto was still giggling, Sasuke tried to keep cool and Sakura kept running around trying to comfort him. Once they made it to the training field Sasuke said, "And of course he's not here…" They walked over to the three wooden polls to see another piece of paper saying; _my bad, I forgot that I had a meeting today sorry. I guess I can't teach you that really cool move after all! Bye! –Kakashi. _

"What the flip! He promised he'd teach us a cool move today!" Naruto cried and started to stomp off. "Hn." Sasuke also started walking off to the village, Sakura still close behind.

"Hey Sasuke!" They heard once they got into the village. Ino came running up and jumped on Sasuke's back, but Sasuke stepped out of the way and Ino fell flat on her face. Sakura burst out laughing. Choji and Shikamaru walked over to them, "Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said. "-Heury maurureo-" Choji said with a mouth full of chips. "Right…" Naruto replied. Ino and Sakura where now fighting like wild animals and both pull on Sasuke's arms. He groaned and yanked his arms away, but they were immediately pulled back by the two girls. He struggled to break free. Sakura wrapped he arms around his waist and yelled, "See he likes it when I hug him!" Ino jumped on his back and yelled back, "Well he loves it when I hug him." Sasuke toppled over from the weight of the girls, "C-can't B-breath! H-he-help!" The girls stayed glopped to him. Sakura yelled, "Ino get off him you fat pig! You're crushing him!" Ino growled and cried back with a smirk, "No way, it's your big forehead that's crushing him! That thing could probable knock down a building!" Sakura's forehead shined, "What did you just say!?" Inner Sakura 'Cha! Kick her butt and show her who Sasuke really belongs too!' The two started a rampaging fight.

"Anywho… what's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking away from the fight. (In the background: Sakura and Ino are fighting, and Sasuke is laying K.O. on the ground) "Not much, Ino spotted you guys as we were on our way to meet Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru replied. "Hmm, well there's no point in even going any further. All the Jonin are in a meeting." Naruto crossed his arms. "Really, well that's awesome!" Choji called after he finished his chips, "We get the whole day off now!" Naruto looked up, his eyes widened, "Alright! I never even thought of that! This day is going to rock!"

"This day sucked!" All of them slowly walked down a sidewalk. The sun was almost set. "First the movie theater was closed, then we got picked pocketed while eating ramen at the shop and couldn't pay so we had to work it off, then we where harassed by those old, creepy people that should have been in a retirement home, and…" "We get it Naruto!" They all yelled. Everyone looked like they had just been beaten up, especially Ino and Sakura who were still at there fight about who Sasuke liked better. "At least it can't get any worse" Naruto sighed. Just then a Susie chef on the second floor of a restaurant they were walking by dumped a big bucket of old, smelly fish out the window. Guess where it landed. None of them had the energy to yell. A bunch of stray cats ran over and started licking them. Then it started to rain, and guess what I'm going to do to end the story? They all get hit by lightning! "Yep a really sucky day…"

**Ok ok so it wasn't that funny, but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! R&R pls! Byebee!**

**Come see Wolf08 and me in our shared account! It's called wolfninja98 **


End file.
